This Administrative Core (Core A) will provide the necessary scientific, organizational, and fiscal oversight of the Consortium for Development of Immunotherapeutics Against Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers. This consortium includes multiple investigators and a vast array of antibodies with in vitro or in vivo efficacy against the filoviruses and arenaviruses. An essential feature ofthe consortium is coordination of projects and studies on these antibodies, so that effort is not unduly duplicated, the separate multidisciplinary analyses integrate effectively and seamlessly, and the group achieves maximum synergy. The Administrative Core will develop and implement a management plan to ensure the success of this program. This Core will continuously monitor the scientific progress of each component of the program and ensure that results, the meaning of the results, and next steps are effectively communicated to the rest of the group at each stage. This Core will also facilitate communications with the NIH, the larger research community, and our external advisors so that these comprehensive studies are definitive and defined by consensus in the fields, and so that the resulting products can be effectively translated toward clinical use. The Core will manage financial resources and ensure that the select agent, vertebrate animal, human subject, and intellectual property issues are respected. The Core will also initiate all external collaborations and oversee invitation, selection, and progress of supplemental research activities as directed by the NIH.